Omnijustice
by suddenly a writer
Summary: His cockiness lost him everything and everyone that he cared about and now he's alone and has been transported to a totally different universe with super hero kids.this is my first ever fanfic guys and girls so please review it would mean a lot


**This is my first ever fanfic so people please I'm looking forward to your reviews and your thoughts. So here enjoy and review  
Omnijustice**

Chapter 1

Alone 'it's all my fault' is what went through Young Ben Tennyson's mind as he drifted through a wormhole taking him to who knows where.

It had been 6 months since Ben had defeated Vilgax and Dagon and received the new omnitrix the universes' greatest hero was back and better than ever before. Ben along with Gwen and Kevin were kicking butt across the world. But six months later Agreggor had escaped the null void and had been freeing Ben's greatest and most dangerous enemies Vilgax, Ghostfreak, Animo, Albedo and The Forever Knights. They called themselves the anti-alien force. The anti-alien force (AAF) flew to different planets destroying them one by one and at the same time absorbing their powers soon Animo built an army that he controlled, Agreggor absorbed the powers of every alien they found. Vilgax snuck into Azmuth's HQ on the planet Galvin and stole Ascalon. By the time they found out it was missing it was already too late. The plumbers then launched a full scale attack on the Anti-Alien Force, they seemed to be winning but Vilgax summoned the power of Dagon and his army the plumbers had to fall back and call in special help from Ben and the team. They regrouped and launched an attack hoping to buy time for Ben and the gang "come on why aren't we out there fighting" said a very impatient Ben Ten. "because Azmuth wants to speak with us and discuss an actual plan" replied Gwen. They were now in the main room in Azmuth's HQ waiting for the Galvin to arrive. "I'm with Ben we need to get out there" said Kevin "yeah" agreed Manny. "No as much as I'd like to get out there to we won't win without a plan" said Grandpa Max dressed in a plumber suit. "He's right if we just go in and start brutally fighting we'll eventually be defeated" said an anxious Helen. "And that's precisely why we're here" came Azmuth's voice out of seemingly nowhere. "About time" said Kevin. Ignoring Kevin completely Azmuth began "enemy forces are at large and our forces are losing, more and more die everyday" we have called upon other planets for help but it's not enough so I have a plan…. "No way that's crazy that's beyond crazy!" said Ben "And yet we find that it is most likely our best hope, but it shall only be used as a last resort should something go wrong" replied Azmuth. "yeah but it could mean losing one of your greatest creations and risking your own life." Azmuth walks and looks out the window surveying the war waging on and says to Ben and the team "and yet it may be our best chance" So after their little 'discussion' the team went out to start fighting hoping that it wouldn't have to come down to Azmuth's plan. Ben was about to head out as well when "Wait Ben stop" he turns around "yeah Azmuth" Ben replies. "Since this is one of or better yet the most serious and dangerous battle we have ever been in I think it will be better to install the omnitrix's full potential Hero Control" "hero control?" asks Ben giving a confused face. "Yes this is a mode in the omnitrix that will allow you the wearer to be able to limitlessly use the powers of your aliens without needing to actually transform or for the omnitrix to time out" Ben's eyes went wide with shock "Azmuth I…" "save it" Azmuth cuts in I had initially hoped to bestow it upon you on your 21st birthday as a present and also when you you would most likely be a bit more mature but (sigh) it looks as though the time is now." He then goes on to say "I am sure you are familiar with the Hero Control as you saw the future version of yourself Ben 10,000 use it when he came back with Professor Paradox I believe you and Gwen referred to it as the 'Ultimate Ben' transformation" 'damn! How did he know that' Ben thought 'he must probably also know that future me gave me…' "I also know that the future you had given you a few new aliens" he said with a bit of anger present in his voice. "But I won't worry about that now let's get to work" And with that he jumped onto the arm of Ben Tennyson and began making a few system changes to the omnitrix "omnitrix voice override priority alpha ." And in a robotic female voice it replied "override code voice override accepted."

Back with the rest of the team Gwen and Kevin had gotten the team to a huge wasteland in the centre of Galvin where a shot from a war ship had cleared."I'm gonna kick these things cans Manny you with me" Kevin said "oh yeah" Manny replied mischievously. At first they were winning but Animo and Vilgax joined the fight and made short work of them "not even worth my time where is Tennyson" and almost as if on cue a giant fire ball appeared hitting him and Anomo making them fly against a wall. "You looking for me Vilgax" Ben said but wait there was something different for one Ben wasn't in alien form and there was an omnitrix symbol with four spikes on his chest. "oh yeah it is so on Vilgax" meanwhile Gwen and Kevin were smirking giving Ben knowing looks while everyone else had a look of surprise everyone even the villains well except maybe Vilgax. "uh what is going on here" asked a very surprised Cooper who was actually so surprised that he almost dropped his armed missile launcher nearly dropping all his missiles which would have caused a major disaster. "Two words" Gwen and Kevin said at the same time "Ultimate Ben"…


End file.
